


Suspect

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [6]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Intimidation, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Billy and Stu have some fun with Randy at the video store before Stu's party.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Finale's coming up soon and I'm totally gonna ruin it lmao, anyways, enjoy this sleepless caffeine-fueled edition to the series.

"I'm gonna go find The Crazies for you," Billy said as they entered the video store, Stu holding the door open for him.

"And I'm gonna go find Randy," Stu smiled deviously, looking around.

"Didn't he get fired?" Billy asked.

"Twice. They brought him back. Anyways, I'm gonna go fuck with him," Stu said, starting to walk away, but he was stopped by Billy's hand grabbing his shirt.

"Go easy, OK? No suspicion," Billy said in an assertive but gentle tone.

"Got it," Stu said, giving an over-exaggerated nod in understanding.

"Pfft, get out of here, asshole," Billy cracked a smile and Stu went on his hunt for Randy, and Billy began his own search for his movie.

This video store in Woodsboro had about 6 ROWS dedicated to just horror. It was like heaven. Or hell, because Billy had decided a long time ago that hell made more sense to him and he'd much rather spend an eternity there with all the interesting people, because nobody he wanted to talk to was in heaven.

Scrolling through the rows he made it to "C". Carrie... Child's Play... A Clockwork Orange (not really horror in Billy's opinion)-

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Stu making noise and a bunch of VHS' clattering to the ground. Looking over, Stu had found his prey and Billy had to stifle a laugh. Randy looked annoyed as he picked up the tapes Stu had knocked out of his hands. He began antagonizing him as Randy put the movies back in their places.

Billy began to casually eavesdrop, but was distracted by some girls from his math class who came over to talk to him. He tried to make casual "I'm totally not guilty" conversation with them. Green Shirt and Purple Shirt. He couldn't remember their names, but he knew they wore the same colors almost every day.

"Oh no, now that's in bad taste," he could hear Randy saying.

Luckily, Green Shirt and Purple Shirt had left him alone to go find "Natural Born Killers", so he was able to listen in on the conversation happening a few rows over.

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath... Would you be standing in the horror section?" He was going to kill Randy and fucking enjoy it. He kept listening.

"It was just a misunderstanding, he didn't do anything," Stu said. Billy smiled at Stu defending him, even though he had slaughtered his classmates like cattle.

"You're such a little lap dog," Randy said, voice filling with stress and getting louder.

This was starting to piss him off. Randy had no idea. Billy abandoned his search for "The Crazies" and circled the store casually, ending up on the other side a couple of rows behind them. Stu glanced over Randy's shoulder at him and gave him a quick half smile before going back to their conversation.

In Stu's head, he was thinking this was just like Jaws. He's lurking out of your view. The string instruments begin to play the theme slowly at first, but then they pick up the pace. You think you're in a safe place. But you're in danger. And, just like in Jaws (and any other horror movie, really), we would get a tease of the bloodbath to come. Then you would regain your sense of security... And just when you think you're safe. He's right behind you, wielding a knife, a chainsaw, a machete, finger-knives. And then he's got you.

"The police were always off track with this shit!" Randy said, "If they watched Prom night they'd save time."

Billy began to stalk closer, only a row away now.

"THERE'S A FORMULA TO IT, A VERY. SIMPLE. FORMULA. EVERYBODY'S A SUSPECT!" Randy practically screamed to the entire store.

Now was the time for Billy to make his move. Just like a slasher in a horror flick, Billy stood right behind him, waiting for Randy to turn and jump scare the audience.

"I'm telling you, the dad's a red herring, it's Billy," Randy said, turning to place a movie on the shelf behind him, but his way was suddenly blocked by Billy, grabbing him by the shirt and he turned white.

"How do we know you're not the killer?" Billy asked with menacing calmness.

Stu came from behind and leaned on Randy's shoulders, smiling like it was a game they were playing, and it was. They knew this was fun for both of them and there was no point in denying that.

Billy worked hard to hide a smile because that would make him look crazier than he already did.

"Hi Billy," Randy said in a please-don't-mutilate-me-and-put-my-liver-in-a-mailbox voice.

It was too easy. Suddenly the big talker was transformed into a terrified child.


	2. II

The glass door of the video store slammed shut behind them as they walked out to the street, trying to contain their excitement.

"Randy looked like he just about pissed himself," Stu giggled.

"If the opportunity presents itself tonight, he's dead. And I wanna see him squirm," Billy said, half smiling and looking at the ground.

"Hope it does, I wanna watch you take him down, man" Stu said, grabbing Billy's hand for a second then letting go.

"Creep... Ah, shit, I didn't get your movie," Billy scolded himself.

"It's fine, let's just get the fuck back to my place," Stu said, laughing.

Approaching Stu's car, they got in and slammed the doors behind them.

"Tatum and Sid?" Billy asked anxiously.

"At her place. Not showing up 'til later. Then you just hide and arrive like you were never there," Stu said, resting a hand on Billy's leg.

Stu started the car and they began to drive back to his house.

Their routine after murder fell into place, and it was long overdue since they had killed Himbry hours ago.

Movie Starts. Watch about 5 minutes. Clothes get tossed on the floor.

\-------

"What time are people gonna start getting here at?" Billy asked, pulling himself closer to Stu.

"Like... Half hour?" He said, looking over at his clock.

It was almost time.  
　  
　


End file.
